


MisCreationTale

by Ghostpup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys (MisCreationTale), Asgore (MisCreationTale), Blood and Violence, Death, Flowey - Freeform, Flowey isn't names Flowey though, Flowey's name is Scarlet, Gaster (MisCreationTale), How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, MisCreationTale, My First AO3 Post, Other, Papyrus (MisCreationTale), Sans (MisCreationTale), Toriel (MisCreationTale), Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, Undyne (MisCreationTale), cursing, i'll add tags as we go on, shhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostpup/pseuds/Ghostpup
Summary: Monsters existing? More likely than you think. Monster's existing that are nice? That was a shock. A virus that only attacks monsters and turns them into actual monsters? She did not see that one coming. She also didn't see how attached she would get to the monsters. Now she is trying to help them figure out a cure for the virus, so they can all go back to the surface without endangering anyone else.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MisCreation
> 
> tr.v. mis·cre·at·ed, mis·cre·at·ing, mis·cre·ates  
> To make or shape badly.  
> adj. (mĭs′krē-ĭt, -āt′)  
> Formed unnaturally; misshapen or deformed.

She was falling. That she knew, how did she end up falling again? She can't remember.

"Is this the end?" she wondered to herself.

"There's always a beginning after an end" she consoled herself. Why does that sound so familiar? 

She pondered that for a moment before thinking how it doesn't matter in the end.

She remembered how a person once said how fast falling was to everyone else, but how slow it was to the person falling. That person knew what they were talking about.

She expected to feel fear and to be screeching, however neither of those things were happening. If anything all she felt was peace. Like this was supposed to happen. 

She let out a small chuckle that got lost in the wind, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. 

"How much longer till I hit the bottom?" she pondered. 

"Can't be to long now" She thought. 

When she hit, she swore she heard a loud smack and the sound of her bones shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to MisCreationTale, my Undertale AU! That was the prologue. I know it was short, but I am aiming for the chapters to be much longer lol. However, I suck at updating. But that does not mean I won't finish this, I plan to. Mostly cause I'm really excited! It might just take awhile, writers block is a known friend of mine. I have it 99% of the time I'm writing....
> 
> So, I'll try to update at least once every 2 months? Or more, like I said, I suck at updating. Okay, and also I'm looking for someone to help with my grammar. A beta if I'm correct. If you want that job, please write me something so I can see if our writing is compatible. Bye for now!
> 
> I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does. However I do own this AU


	2. Hiya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character awakes in the Underground, there she meets a flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a chapter out! Now starts the wait for ch.2, I honestly just wanted to get you all more than the prologue lol.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does. However, I do own this AU and the main character.

The first thing she felt when she woke up was a pounding headache. It reminded her of when she was on the brink of a migraine. Second, she felt a hard, cold surface below her. ‘Where am I?’ she wondered shivering, slowly, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

When she opened her eyes she saw rock, after following the rock she saw an opening. “What the hell?” she said confused. She laid there for a second more before thinking, ‘I should try to get up,’ however when she did, she felt pain. Her whole body felt sore and uncomfortable. ‘Come on’ she thought though wincing as she continued to try and get up, ‘you can do this!’ with that final boost of determination she was finally able to get into a sitting position. Once she was up, all she felt was blinding pain. For a moment she wondered if laying back down would be such a bad idea, “It will only be worse the second time,” she said aloud, trying to convince herself.

After the pain had subsided, she noticed her hands were not touching the cold floor of the cave. Instead they seemed to be touching something soft. A quick look discovered it to be purple flowers, “Flowers? In a cave?” she said befuddled. She ran her hand over them, enjoying how soft to the touch they were, but then realized she landed on them. Which meant she must have crushed a few, she frowned sadly at the thought. After sitting for a bit longer, letting her eyes adjust, she noticed a path through the cave.

“I’ll head that way,” she whispered to herself, didn’t her teacher say something about talking to yourself was the first sign of insanity? She hoped that wasn’t the case. She got up, with much struggling, and started to head through the opening. ‘This has got to lead to a way out,’ she thought, before walking into another big room.

“Hiya! My names Scarlet, Scarlet the Flower!” said a sudden voice. She jumped, having not expected a voice, and quickly looked at the flower, that seemingly had popped out of nowhere, in the middle of the spacious room. The flower looked to be a blue/purple pimpernel that had a face and mouth, of which was talking.

“You must be new to the Underground” said the flower leaning forward with a too wide smile. “Gosh, this must be scary and confusing for you!”

She nodded, “Yeah,” she said somewhat hesitantly, ‘I must already be losing my mind. Flowers don’t talk,’ she thought to herself. 

“Well don’t you worry! I can teach you how things work ‘round here.” Said the flower seeming to bounce in place as if excited. “Ready? Here we go!” said Scarlet before stopping for a moment. “Actually, would you mind telling me your name? I find it rude to call you human the whole time…” said Scarlet looking embarrassed.

She felt unsure; however she did not see a problem giving out her name, “My name is Arkadia.”

“Pleasure to meet you Arkadia. Okay, ready? Here we go!” said Scarlet sounding excited.

When her heart got pulled out of her chest, she was more in shock than anything. The shock felt like someone took her brain, put her brain into a toaster, then put the plugged-in toaster into a full bath. “Golly you looked shocked! You should see your face,” laughed Scarlet, “You should probably get used to this. The monsters down here aren’t that nice.” Scarlet hummed.

“M-monsters?” Arkadia said, feeling the smallest bit of fear run through her. “Yup! The underground is full of monsters” said Scarlet, somehow sounding both sadistic and worried at the same time. “But don’t you worry about that just yet, okay? You see that heart? That heart is your soul. The very culmination of your being! Now you’re a little weak right now,” Arkadia squawked in protest, “But don’t you worry! You can grow strong if you gain LV.”

“LV?” said Arkadia confused.

“LV stands for LOVE!” said Scarlet shedding insight.

“Love?” Arkadia said. “No LOVE” said Scarlet. To say Arkadia was confused would be an understatement. ‘Isn’t that what I said?’ thought Arkadia.

“You have to get stronger to survive down here.” said Scarlet helpfully. “I can share some of my LOVE with you if you want. Call it a gift between friends” Scarlet smiled. Arkadia didn’t know why but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she felt uncertain and untrusting of the flower. However, her rational side was saying how Scarlet had done nothing to be afraid of.

Arkadia nodded, “Are you sure?” asked Arkadia still uncertain.

“Positive. Down here, LV is shared through these pellets. Catch as many as you can okay!” said Scarlet before the pellets started moving.

The pellets started moving and with great hesitance Arkadia reached out and grabbed one. It hurt, she gasped in pain and curled into herself. Her eyes slammed shut and because of that she wasn’t moving to avoid the pellets. Scarlet’s grin widened and aimed the pellets towards Arkadia, “Did that hurt? I’m so sorry, here let me try again,” Scarlet purred.

Inside Scarlet was laughing, thinking about how easy this was going to be. But when his bullets seemingly made contact nothing happened. ‘What?!’ thought Scarlet confused and angry. Scarlet summoned more bullets and aimed them again. The same thing happened again however. Arkadia did not take any damage.

Arkadia did not know this was going on. When the pain subsided to a bearable level she re-opened her eyes and stood straight again, but she was still cradling her hand. When her eyes landed back on Scarlet, all she saw was anger and annoyance in the flowers gaze. “WHAT ARE YOU!?” screamed Scarlet.

“I’m a human,” snarked Arkadia anger and pain heavy in her voice. Scarlet laughed, “Sure you are! Well I guess it doesn’t matter anyhow. You’ll die either way,” said Scarlet with a creepy grin. 

“Oh, one more thing hun. I forgot to teach you the most important rule down here,” purred Scarlet, the words rolling off his tongue like poisoned honey.

“I don’t care about your rules,” snarled Arkadia.

“Oh, but you should. Cause you see, down here, it’s kill or be killed.” laughed Scarlet cruelly.

As Scarlet said that, many pellets began to surround Arkadia. As they closed in Arkadia realized she had no way of escape. Her stomach dropped in fear. ‘If being hit by that one pellet hurt that much, how am I going to survive this many?’ she thought terrified, already knowing the answer.

As the pellets got closer the bigger the pit in her stomach grew. She could hear Scarlet laughing as she moved away from some pellets but got closer to others.

The pellets were so close to her, she could reach out and touch them. Excepting her death (only because she had no other choice) she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain. It never came (talk about instant relief).

When the pain didn’t come, she opened her eyes and saw that the pellets were gone, along with the flower. Instead there was a goat, who was talking to herself. “Annoying creature, always popping in making a mess of things” snarled the goat.

After a moment of the goat staring at where Scarlet used to stand (sit?), she seemed to sigh, “I’m sorry about him,” started the goat. The goats voice sounded scratchy, like it had very little to no use in years. “He likes to make other monsters lives difficult.” said the goat before looking at Arkadia.

Arkadia stared at the goat while the goat looked at her, after second the goat continued to speak. “Though I suppose monster would not be the correct term for you my child. Human would be more correct, or maybe a name would be better?” said the goat with a hum.

Arkadia was frozen remembering what Scarlet had said, ‘down here it’s kill or be killed,’ kept repeating in her head. Even though Scarlet had tried to kill her she could not help but be wary of the monster. ‘What harm will it do? It’s just a name. Plus, maybe not all monsters are the same, like humans!’ reasoned her optimistic side. Arkadia was still wasn’t positive, ‘You don’t have to give your real name,’ reasoned her optimistic side. Arkadia bit her lip before responding hesitantly, “My names Lilith.”

“Pleasure to meet you Lilith, I’m Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins,” said the goat with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun chapter. If ya'll see any grammar mistakes tell me please!


End file.
